Five Weeks
by pennyroyaltee
Summary: Summary? Well, I think there are never enough House/Cameron fics. Set somewhere in the beginning of Season 1, Cameron and House starting fresh... No Monster Trucks, no horrific dates, no crying into the pillow (well, maybe). Try it and let me know what you think :) Rated M for later.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I had this thought I could write another fic as I miss House and Cameron and the show. It's set somewhere in the beginning of Season 1, Cameron has her beautiful dark hair and the smile she used to have, House is still sexy as hell. However, it's before the Monster Truck date and her crush, in my fic I want them to start fresh.**

 **Notice: I don't own anything or anyone. Sad, I know.**

 **(English is not my 1st language)**

 **I.**

House was sitting in his office, lights turned out, as he stared blankly into space. They had a patient, a 50-year old man with pretty much everything wrong with him and while House first thought it would be an interesting case, after several sleepless nights he was almost ready to give up. Almost.

Four months ago Cuddy made him hire a team of young and unspoiled doctors to challenge him and his ideas and he despised them every single day. After weeks and weeks of reading the resumes he chose Eric Foreman, a Neurologist who used to steal cars. 'Fair enough', House thought. Robert Chase was not on the list but when his Dad called House and reminded him of a favor he owed him, he had no choice but to hire the young bimbo with pretentious accent. The third one was supposed to be Mark Sawyer, a young Gynecologist who looked like a perv but when Cuddy started saying something about a sausage fest House growled and took the first resume he found, looked at the photo and with an almost imperceptible smile he called Allison Cameron to tell her she was hired.

But he didn't really like them. And clearly they didn't like him back. House never really bothered to care about anyone, let alone people he was forced to work with. He just couldn't care less.

After their patient had yet another stroke, they managed to stabilize him and he was being monitored, House sent his ducklings home for the rest of the night. Now he was sitting in his chair, in his dark office not really in a mood for General Hospital, music or any kind of company. He jerked in his seat a little when he heard the door to the conference open and focused on what he heard from the other room.

"Yeah... I... it's just that, um... I'm not sure I'll be able to make it." He heard Cameron say to someone on the phone. Who was she talking to? He didn't give a crap about his subordinate, no matter how stunning she was... He was just curious. "Okay, fine, Mom... I promise. I gotta go. Love you." Cameron said and hung up with a rather loud sigh. "Damn..." She uttered a few seconds later and House saw her silhouette walking over to the computer. He wondered whether he should let her know he was still there but decided otherwise... Besides Cameron's obvious beauty there was nothing that was even remotely intriguing, she was a good doctor but he thought she had no mojo whatsoever and even this kind of 'spying' on her bored him immediately. He closed his eyes again and might have even started dozing off when he heard her speak again.

"Hello, this is Allison Cameron... I found your advertisement on the web and I just wanted to ask if you were still available." She said in a soft voice. Pause. "Uh huh, that could work..." Pause. "At four? Um, yeah. I need to check with my boss if that's okay but..." Pause. "How much?" Pause. "Oh my goodness." Sigh. Pause.

House got up from his chair and took a few quiet steps closer to the connecting door. Was she ordering a male hooker? He had to smile at the thought, no... she was too boring for that.

"Okay, can I call you tomorrow morning after I talk to my boss?" She said in a very polite tone, just like she always did. "Thank you very much. Bye." She hung up and grunted. At that point House decided to come clean and he limped into the conference room while clearing his throat.

"I'm well aware of the fact you came here from a courteous parallel universe but if think you need my permission to have some sweaty fun, think again." He said with a sneer and rolled his eyes at her.

"Doctor House, I... I didn't know you were still here." She gasped and blushed immediately.

"So, what happens at four?" He asked as he walked over to the table and sat down rubbing his thigh.

"Um, I... is it okay if I leave tomorrow at four and... I would be back in like, two hours I think." She said and bit her bottom lip. She disliked House for many reasons, basically she hated all arrogant people and he was _the_ most arrogant person she had ever met. Of course being brought up as a polite person she respected him and acted nicely towards him but deep inside she tried to spend as little time with him as possible.

House grumbled and popped two Vicodin in his mouth. "Of course it's not okay!" He frowned and then he narrowed his eyes at her watching her carefully and somewhat threateningly. "In case you haven't noticed our patient is dying. Whatever you need to do, do it tonight... I told you to go home anyway."

Cameron's eyes widened at the angry spat.

"O...okay." She said softly and stood up to take her coat and her bag. "Goodnight."

House watched her as she walked past him disappearing through the door.

* * *

It was almost four the next day and the whole team sat in the conference room. None of them spoke, Chase was doodling something, Foreman was reading a medical book while Cameron merely stared at the table. The patient had died.

"I'm going home..." Chase said after finishing the last outline of a cloud he was drawing. "After all, House yelled telling us to get the fuck out."

"We should wait for the results of the autopsy." Cameron said matter-of-factly but Chase snorted and waved at them before leaving. Cameron looked at Foreman who put away the book and shrugged.

"I've got clinic duty." He said and got up. "Maybe you should go home as well. When House gets here, he'll surely yell some more."

"I can handle it." Cameron gave him an insecure smile and Foreman took his lab coat and left the room too.

He was right, it didn't take House more than five minutes to appear at the door and judging by the look on his face he was far from okay.

"What are you doing here?!" He spat at her and limped over to make himself coffee.

"I thought I would wait for the autopsy." She said and looked away.

"It's four o'clock. Didn't you have a ménage à trois to enjoy?" He asked. "Feel free to get out."

"I cancelled..." She replied angrily and got up thinking leaving might actually be the best this to do.

"Only an idiot cancels a good fuck..." He snarled as he poured himself a cup of coffee. Cameron gulped and turned to look at him.

"How dare you!" She said heatedly, which made him look at her too. "Yesterday I politely asked you if I could leave for two hours and you said no. So I stayed. I understand you're upset about our patient dying, but so am I and you have no right to insult me like this! It's disgusting and inappropriate!" Cameron wasn't used to this. She was always nice to people and usually they were nice in return, she wasn't good at arguing and by the time she finished the last sentence she realized there were tears in her eyes.

There was silence. House watched her carefully realizing he might have gone too far while Cameron's jaw trembled a little. She knew he was in pain, not just physical, she knew he was lonely and miserable but that was no excuse for treating people the way he did.

He noticed how shaky she was and sighed. God, he hated dealing with women. If only Cuddy had let him hire the twisted Gynecologist, everything would be easier. He had no idea what to say so he just watched silently as Cameron took her coat and started putting it on, her arms getting stuck in the sleeves as she wasn't able to focus.

"Damn!" She shrieked and threw the coat on the floor, which made House almost chuckle. She lifted the coat again and House took a few steps closer to her.

"What is it you cancelled?" He said in a conciliatory voice.

"Like you care..." She frowned and sniffled.

House shrugged. "I don't but I'd like to know anyway."

"My piano lesson." Cameron growled and finally managed to put her coat on, right arm in the right sleeve, left one in the left sleeve. _Phew_.

House rolled his eyes and took a sip of the coffee. "Geez, and you're freaking because of it? This is too pathetic, even for you."

"Whatever." She said and reached out for her bag before putting it over her shoulder.

"What? A composition in D minor too difficult for our diligent Cammy? Worried you won't win the teenage talent show this spring?" He mocked her with a soft smile tugging on the corners of his lips.

Cameron wanted to tell him to shut up but she was through arguing with him.

"I used to have lessons when I was a kid but I can't play anything and I need to learn it in like five weeks." She admitted with resignation. "That's why I needed the time off, the teacher I found is only available in the afternoons but apparently I don't need to worry about it now, do I?"

House rubbed his forehead and sighed. "Why do you have to learn to play?"

"I just do... leave it, please."

House laughed lightly. "Yeah, I'm really good at that."

Cameron shrugged and took a few steps closer to the door letting him know she really was leaving.

"Wait..." He said and leaned against the bookcase. "I can't give you time off in the afternoons."

"Not even one day a week? I'll make up for it." She said as soon as she turned to face him again.

"You won't learn it playing one day a week, nerd." He replied and raised his eyebrows. "You need to practise every day."

"Well, I suppose you won't let me leave every day at four, huh?" She growled and ran her hand through her hair desperately.

"Look... " House said and pursed his lips. "You stay at work as long as needed and I'll give you the lessons when our patients get out of the woods, hmm?"

Cameron blinked in shock. "Excuse me?"

House finished his coffee and put the cup on the table with a shrug. "I want something, you want something."

Cameron was unable to react. Was he serious? "How much for one class?" She asked as soon as she recovered from her shock.

"One lesson - one hour of clinic duty..." House said winking at her and she sighed thinking. It seemed like the most idiotic idea ever. Yet, she nodded gently.

"Okay, I'm outta here. Get your stuff and follow me in your car. The patient's dead, we're leaving now before Cuddy finds me and gives me another case."

* * *

Thirty minutes later Cameron walked into House's apartment. His place was dark but not necessarily unpleasant. It was clean and even cozy, he had lots and lots of books, and there was indeed a piano in his living room. She hovered there nervously as House took off his leather jacket and motioned for her to sit at the piano.

She swallowed hard and walked hesitantly to the beautiful instrument. As she sat down he limped closer and nodded.

"Play the C major scale." He ordered and Cameron took a deep breath. She lifted her index finger to the keys and pushed down on one key after another. House stared at her in sheer horror. "What the hell?"

She looked up at him and quickly withdrew her finger from the keyboard. "What?"

"Okay, first of all, you need to use more than one finger to play... and that was not C! I think I'm going to need a drink." He limped over to his table and poured himself a glass of whiskey. "You have never played before, have you?"

Cameron looked at her hands and shook her head.

"So, why the lie about the lessons?" He asked amused by the situation as he took a sip of his drink.

"I always lied about it. My parents were giving me money for the lessons but I never went."

House laughed lightly and walked over to the piano. "Cameron's a rebel?"

"Not really." She said and smiled at him. "I just didn't want to play so I spent the money on something else."

"And they never found out?"

"Surprisingly no." Cameron shrugged and House motioned for her to get up and let him sit at the piano instead.

"And why do you need to play now?" He asked again.

"Doesn't matter..." She said as she got up and he sat down.

"Everything matters..." He insisted but when he read in her face she wasn't about to tell him, he decided to leave it. At least for the time being. "Watch me." He said and started playing the scale while she watched his fingers move over the keys easily. "Okay, now sit next to me and try it."

She did as she was told and started playing the scale, however, in the middle of it she forgot how to use her thumb and he frowned again.

"I changed my mind." House growled. "One lesson - two hours of clinic duty. You are clumsy as hell."

After one hour House finished his third glass of whiskey and Cameron mastered playing the scale but other than that she was still confused about everything that involved playing. She looked at her watch and then at him. He was still sitting next to her, their thighs touching occasionally and to their surprise neither of them jerked when their hands or legs touched.

"I... I should go." Cameron said. "It's been an hour."

House rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You haven't learned anything yet."

"I know the scale." She objected and gave him a warm smile.

"You're not leaving until you master at least Itsy Bitsy Spider." He said resolutely and she laughed heartily. He watched her gorgeous smile before shaking his head lightly and focusing on the piano instead. "Okay, here goes..."

Cameron stared at his long fingers as he played. "Look, D, G, G, G, A, B, B, B, A, G, A B, G..." He stopped and withdrew his hand from the keyboard. "Now you."

Cameron put her right hand on the keys as she mumbled. "D, G, G, A, B, B, up the water spout... Damn, that's not right."

House moaned desperately and rubbed his face with his hands. "Jesus, Cameron!" Then he grabbed her hand and put it on the keys again as he covered her small hand with his palm. He pushed each of her fingers in the right order and she couldn't help but shiver when she realized how soft and gentle his touch was. "D, G, G, G, A, B, B, B, A, G, A B, G..." He murmured but Cameron's thoughts were suddenly elsewhere. Was her grumpy, miserable and annoying boss actually so gentle? His words were often strong and hurtful but his touch was completely different. That just didn't make sense, people are who they are and...

"Got it?" He asked and she jumped a little realizing she was supposed to think about the instrument and not him.

"I guess..." She lied again. She tried to play and screwed up at the fourth note. "It's too difficult."

"It's Itsy Bitsy Spider!" He raised his voice but calmed down immediately. He knew what it was like when somebody was putting him down, when his father was putting him down for not understanding something. "Sorry." He added almost whispering.

Then he moved back on the bench and spread his legs telling her to sit in front of him. Cameron's eyes widened in shock but House seemed to be serious so she lifted herself and sat in between his legs while she slightly pressed her back into his chest. From all the odd situations in her life, this one was by far the weirdest.

"You need to relax more." He said and she shivered again as she felt his breath on her ear. " Point your forearms towards the keys."

He took her arms in his hands and moved then ever so gently. "Good. Now rest your feet flat on the ground."

Then once again his palms covered her small hands on the keyboard and he played the song pushing her fingers softly. The third drink was not the best idea, he thought, as he felt slightly buzzed. Anytime he took in her fruity scent he closed his eyes silently cursing himself for the stupid idea. Her back pressed to his chest, her hair tickling his neck, her legs against his inner thighs. He knew why he kept all the women at arm's length. They made him act stupid. Feel stupid.

"... and dried up all the rain..." He whispered and Cameron let out a light laugh.

"... and the itsy bitsy spider climbed up the spout again." She finished and looked over her shoulder at him with a smile, their lips only inches apart.

"HOUSE! Open the door!" They suddenly heard Wilson pounding on the door and Cameron jumped up hitting her knee against the piano and she shrieked.

"Ouch, shit." She let out as she quickly hobbled as far from him as she could. "I... I have to go."

* * *

 **Please, let me know what you think. There's no need to write more chapters if there are no readers. Have a great day!**


	2. Chapter 2

"HOUSE! Open the door!" They suddenly heard Wilson pounding on the door and Cameron jumped up hitting her knee against the piano and she shrieked.

"Ouch, shit." She let out as she quickly hobbled as far from him as she could. "I... I have to go."

 **II.**

Cameron moved over to the couch and grabbed her coat while Wilson went on knocking.

"I know you're in there, House! Cuddy sent me... you need to go back to the hospital." They both heard Wilson say and Cameron looked at House and opened her mouth to tell him to let him in, but for a cripple House was surprisingly fast. He quickly got up from the bench and limped over to Cameron putting his palm to her mouth to shush her. Her eyes widened as he did that and she gave him a quizzical look.

Seeing that he smiled a little before he shook his head and mouthed 'Be quiet'. Cameron gave out a sigh and rolled her eyes, his hand still on her mouth. She didn't know if she was supposed to stop breathing as well, suddenly she needed to cough and took a tiny step back but House's hand remained on her lips, however he moved it a little leaving only his index finger against her soft lips.

"House, I'm not kidding! Don't make me smash the door!" Wilson yelled with a certain amount of hopelessness in his voice and both House and Cameron chuckled silently still looking into each other's eyes. Cameron finally stepped back and sat down on the couch shrugging.

"Looks I'm not going anywhere for a while." She whispered so softly House could barely hear her. He took a few steps closer and motioned for her to move a little and let him sit as well. When he landed right next to her she folded her arms and frowned funnily, which made House smile softly again when he saw her grimace.

And so they just sat there silently while Wilson went on and on about House being irresponsible... but he was a smart guy and gave up after another two or three minutes.

"Just so you know, Cuddy's gonna kill you! Bye." He concluded and left. At the very moment Cameron wanted to get up from the couch and go home but House quickly hooked his fingers in the waistband of her jeans and pulled her back down shaking his head and leaning closer to her.

"Could be a trap." He whispered in her ear and Cameron gulped closing her eyes. She really wanted to leave, she was tired and hungry and more importantly, all of sudden she felt awkward being there.

"He's gone, House." She whispered again tilting her head and pulling a face.

House sighed and nodded before she got up again and put on her coat.

"Thanks for the lesson." She stated matter-of-factly without showing any emotion at all. "Do you have clinic duty tomorrow? If so, I'll cover one hour."

House looked up at her and nodded. "Ten to eleven. Don't be late."

"I won't." Cameron replied. Suddenly the mood was different and neither of them knew why. They weren't smiling, they both just felt really uncomfortable. "See you tomorrow." She added and left.

* * *

The next day House didn't bother to get to work before ten. His thigh hurt like hell and he didn't get much sleep either. When Cuddy found Cameron in the clinic she approached her with a frown which made her look like Ursula the Sea Witch.

"Where's House? He's got clinic duty." She asked angrily.

"I'm here instead of him." Cameron replied sweetly. She needed to play it cool unless she wanted Cuddy to cut House's balls with a rusty razor but the truth was she didn't sleep well at all and even though she didn't hate working in the clinic as much as House did, she definitely wasn't excited about being there.

"Doctor Cameron! This is HIS job! If he's making you work here instead of him..."

"No, no... I want to be here. It's okay... really. You don't need to worry about that." Cameron smiled and shrugged.

"I'll talk to him." Cuddy said and turned to leave, quickly making her way to the elevators. "You're not his slave..." She added before she disappeared through the door.

'Shit.' Cameron thought and reached out to take another patient's file. "Mr. Sanders? Please come with me..."

It didn't take Cuddy more than five minutes to storm into House's office where she found him sitting at the table playing with a tiny skateboard.

"You're supposed to be in the clinic!" She yelled at him.

"Cameron's there…" House shrugged without looking at his boss. He didn't want Cuddy or anyone else to know about the deal he made with Cameron but he had no idea how to camouflage it.

"I don't care! I need a lot of doctors in the ER now, I need her there while I need you to DO YOUR JOB! Besides I was calling you yesterday but you switched off your phone! I wanted you here because of all the paperwork you _forgot_ to fill out!" She was screaming like a hyena and House finally looked up at her with a scowl. "This isn't a joke, House. I want your ass in the clinic in five minutes, then you'll start with all the paperwork." With that she grabbed the skateboard from his table and left his office.

Of course it took House another fifteen minutes to get to the clinic.

At 5 pm sharp House walked in the ER pulling a disgusted face. The place was crowded, people covered in blood, doctors and nurses running around… covered in someone else's blood. _Blegh_.

He whistled which made almost everyone look at him for a second and three young doctors in scrubs made their way to him.

"House, we're a little busy here." Foreman said and took off his medical gloves before throwing them in the trashcan.

"Yeah, I guess you should be here as well.." Chase added and looked around.

"Meh… All hail Earl House, you're officially off the clock, kids. Go home." House said and looked at Cameron. Her eyes were fixed on a stain on the floor and he saw her lick her lips nervously. House knew them too well, they would object a little (especially Chase) just enough to look professional and dedicated but he knew they wanted to get the hell out of there as soon as possible. He wasn't so sure about Cameron though.

"I want to stay and help." She said still avoiding looking at him. House rolled his eyes.

"Nope… I need you in early tomorrow… Rested. Happy. Cheerful."

Foreman and Chase nodded and turned to leave and so did Cameron but House stopped her with a soft poke of his cane. "Today's lesson starts in an hour." He said and she looked up at him, her face pale and her expression emotionless.

"I'd rather stay here and help or go home. I'm tired." She said in an unpleasant tone but she wasn't sure why she did that. He was trying to help her and she needed the help but after five or six hours of stitching up bleeding people all she wanted was a shower, food and good sleep.

"You better be on time, my time is precious." House said with a wry face and turned to leave.

* * *

An hour later Cameron knocked on House's door. After she finished her ER shift, she took a quick shower and drove to his place. He opened the door for her without saying a word and she walked in hesitantly.

"Hi." She said timidly and he motioned for her to sit on the couch, which surprised her. When she sat down she saw him limp to one of the bookcases where he found a thick textbook and threw it at her without a previous warning. Of course Cameron didn't manage to catch it and the book hit her forehead.

"Ow… What are you doing?!" She gave a shriek and House could not help the small smile which tugged on his lips.

"Never played catch with the jocks in high school?"

"They weren't trying to kill me." She growled. "What is it?"

"We started off on the wrong foot… you know nothing about the music theory. Say hello to your new best friend." He said and Cameron sighed. On one hand she was grateful for the lessons but on the other this was probably too much.

"House, I appreciate the concern but I don't need to be the new Ashkenazy. I only want to learn one nice composition, that's it." She uttered and House let out a laugh before there was a knock on the door. "Looks like Wilson can't live without you." She added and he limped to answer the door.

"Only if Wilson delivers pizza…" He shouted and opened the door. When he gave the pimply teenager thirty dollars, he kicked the door shut and limped back to the couch. "I'm starving… You?"

Cameron hadn't eaten anything the whole day besides one expired protein bar she found in her bag so she merely nodded and smiled.

House opened the two boxes and shrugged. "Pizza okay?"

"Yes…" She said softly.

"Really? I always thought you were this 'I'm like totally into the bio raw stuff. Like pizza? Oh my god, I don't think so'…" He said with the funniest impression of a valley girl and Cameron burst out laughing doubling over and unable to stop.

House raised his eyebrow watching her but deep inside he was proud he made her laugh like that. After all, who knew, maybe she would even wet herself. He walked to the kitchen and grabbed two beers from the fridge while listening to her laughter subsiding slowly. When he placed the bottles on the table he finally sat down with a sigh.

"I'll be driving later, House." She said and opened the textbook.

"C'mon… it's one beer. Loosen up." He said mockingly and reached out for one slice of the pizza.

"Okay…" She let out a sigh and grabbed one of the bottles but before she took a sip she stopped and looked at him. House raised his eyebrows and blinked while Cameron opened her mouth to say something but soon she decided against that and closed it quickly.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." She shrugged and brought the bottle closer to her pink lips.

"You wanted to ask for a glass, didn't you?" He chortled and rolled his eyes.

"No, I didn't." She lied and took a slurp. Then she sat cross-legged on his couch and leaned back while nibbling on the pizza and reading through the first page of the textbook. House swallowed the last bite and leaned closer to her. "What's this?"

"The treble and bass clefs." He answered and shifted even closer to her. "You don't need to worry about the bass clef for now."

"What do they do?" She asked with a confused face and House sighed at her stupid, yet innocently sounding question.

"They indicate the pitch of the notes." He said and reached out for his beer, his elbow brushing her knee softly.

"I thought I do that." She said and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Do what?" He asked and took a sip.

"Indicate the pitch." She shrugged and took another tiny bite of the pizza. She chewed it slowly before she saw in her peripheral vision that House was trembling, like he had a seizure or something. She turned her head to glance at him and noticed his body was actually shaking with laughter. "What?!" She snapped angrily while House put his face in his palms and let out a loud snort. She grunted, closed the textbook and threw it of the table. "It's not funny."

"I beg to… differ…" House let out.

"I meant… if _I_ play I'm the one to indicate…" She started saying, which made House burst into laughter. "Oh, forget it."

"Cameron… for now, what you do cannot be called playing and you definitely don't indicate anything, let alone the pitch. Itsy Bitsy Spider is your Everest." He said after he finally stopped laughing and grabbed another slice of pizza. "Get the book."

She took it from the table and opened it again. "Look," he said and pointed at the notes. "This is the scale you learned yesterday."

"Okay."

"And you need to learn what the notes look like, what they are called and how to play'em."

"Okay." She repeated. "Why are some of them empty?"

 _Empty_ … House rolled his eyes again. "Half tones." He said with his mouth full.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning they are shorter than the whole notes." He said.

"And how long are those?" She asked and House rolled his eyes at her.

"Good thing you are pretty, Cameron." He sighed and wiped his hands on his jeans.

* * *

When they finished most of the food and drank the beer House told Cameron to sit at the piano. He managed to explain most of the terminology and what the notes looked like but the truth was that she was awfully slow-witted for someone who finished med school.

"Now we need to work on your posture." He told her when she sat down on the bench and twiddled her fingers nervously. He grabbed his cane and limped over to her standing right behind her as he propped the cane against the wall and hesitated a little before grabbing her shoulders gently. "First of all, no slouching." He said in a low voice and Cameron swallowed and bit her bottom lip. When she felt his hands on her she immediately straightened her back and his thumbs moved to the back of her neck. "Good." He said and gulped. He wasn't really sure what he was doing.

When he was satisfied with her posture he slowly moved his hands to her arms and then her elbows and put her hands on the keyboard. "You need to relax." He said and finally let go of her, grabbed his cane and limped away from her.

"Play the scale." He said and walked to the other side of the piano watching her right hand move over the ivory keys. "Good. You made it."

Cameron looked up at him and smiled while his eyes were glued to hers. He leaned against the piano and smiled back at her.

"Now play the scale with your left hand." He said slowly and she took a deep breath. She was nervous. Very nervous.

"Left? I don't think I can do that." She said softly and shook her head.

"Yes, you can. C'mon." He said in something that sounded like an encouraging tone. Cameron nodded and played it. "Very good. And now both hands."

She played the scale several times before withdrawing her hands from the piano and standing up. "I have to go, it's late."

House glanced at the clock on the wall and then back at her. She had been there nearly for three hours and he could see she was exhausted. "Okay…" He nodded and moved over to his couch. "We need a new type of payment, Cuddy was furious today."

"I know… I'm sorry. I tried to tell her it was my idea to do it but she wasn't listening." Cameron said and walked over to where she had put her coat when she came.

"Don't be. There's a lot of paperwork waiting for you in my office." He said and gave her a subtle smirk.

"I'll do it." She nodded and turned to leave but he spoke again when she put her hand on the doorknob.

"There's one more thing I want." He said and leaned against the back of his couch.

She turned and looked at him.

"I want to know why you need the lessons." He said and tilted his head waiting.

* * *

 **Thank you soooo very much for the amazing reviews, I love, love, love them! And I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you. If not, let me know and I'll try to update soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the delay. Life got in the way.**

 **III.**

"There's one more thing I want." He said and leaned against the back of his couch.

She turned and looked at him.

"I want to know why you need the lessons." He said and tilted his head waiting.

Cameron looked at him and opened her mouth to say something but closed it again after a few seconds and smiled subtly instead. When she made up her mind she shrugged. "You know what? Teach me one decent piece and I'll tell you. Till then, I'll take care of the paperwork." She added and left.

* * *

Having no interesting cases, the team spent the following day doing what they were supposed to do. Foreman and Chase were helping in the ER again, Cameron was doing House's paperwork and House was hiding somewhere. He only left his hiding place when Wilson suggested they have lunch in the cafeteria. It was risky but making Wilson buy him a burger and fries seemed worth a shot anyway.

"So? Any plans for tonight?" Wilson asked while munching on a steak. "I thought I could come by and we could watch Monster Jam or something."

House looked up at him and swallowed. It was almost a tradition for the two of them, hanging out on Friday night but this time House was not so sure he wanted Wilson at his place. "Um, I'll pass." He said trying to look as nonchalant as possible. "I'm not in a mood." He added with an indifferent shrug and took another bite of his burger.

"Really?" Wilson asked raising his eyebrows. "Should I worry about being replaced by Lou the Janitor? Is he your new BFF?"

House snorted but his eyes stayed fixed on his plate. He couldn't tell him the real reason why he didn't want him to come that night, actually he wasn't sure he knew the reason himself. Was he secretly enjoying the piano lessons with his young beautiful duckling? No, that couldn't be it. It was just another puzzle to solve... after all why would a grown up woman need to learn to play piano and seem so desperate about it?

"So?" Wilson asked again, apparently not any closer to leaving the subject. "Hooker night?"

"On Friday? Are you out of your mind?" House growled and looked at his friend. "Double prices."

"Ahh, okay." He smiled and took a sip of his soda. "Is your burger good?"

"Yeah, why?" House asked and narrowed his eyes at him.

"You barely touched it. You okay, House?" Wilson asked and frowned resting his elbows on the table.

"I'm fine." House hissed and ate a couple of fries to prove it.

Wilson leaned back in his seat and narrowed his eyes again. House was acting weird and he wanted to know why. But before he could ask more questions about his friend's well-being, he noticed that Cuddy walked in the cafeteria and he quickly poked House's arm. "You might wanna run, Forrest, run."

House got up quickly and made his way through the door leaving Wilson, half-eaten burger and full plate of fries on the table.

At about 5 House limped into his office resolved to pack his stuff and head home. He was bored. Watching TV with a coma guy and hiding in the restroom lost its appeal after several hours and he desperately needed some kind of distraction, a case, a dying patient, something. When he walked in, he noticed Cameron sitting on the floor surrounded by huge piles of papers. She wore dark jeans and a white lace T-Shirt, she was barefoot and her long brown hair flowed loosely down her back. He cleared his throat and she looked up at him with a tired smile.

"Just so you know, this is just one 'chapter from the book I like to call Never ending Story'." She said with a sigh and ran her hand through her hair. "The rest is in all the boxes in the Conference room."

"Yeah, I'm a little behind." He said and no matter how much he wanted to look elsewhere, he couldn't. When she noticed he was still staring at her, she gave him a quizzical look.

"Wanna help me?"

"Noo, you need to earn today's lesson." He said and stepped over one pile on his way to his desk.

"It's Friday, House." She stated matter-of-factly while putting another file away. "I'm sure you have better things to do."

"There's still enough time for me to do things after you leave." He said and sat down. "What is it?" He asked and pointed at a pile on his desk with an annoyed expression.

"Papers you have to sign." She replied and yawned.

"Me?" He exclaimed.

"Uh huh..." She said, stretched her back slightly and House couldn't help but watch her.

"And what happened to 'I'll take care of the paperwork'?" He growled.

"I did." She said and turned her head to look at him. "I'm not going to fake your signature."

"Why not?" He asked dumbfoundedly and his eyes moved to her feet. Very soft, small and shapely feet. He gulped and looked down quickly.

"Sign it, please." She said softly and sighed before he reached out for a pen.

When he was done, he got up from his chair and limped over to her. He poked her thigh softly with his cane and she looked up at him.

"Let's get out of here. Weekend will officially start when you learn to play Chopsticks." He said and when she didn't seem to be moving he reached out his arm to help her from the floor. She smiled and took his hand getting up and quickly walking to where she had left her shoes.

* * *

Less than thirty minutes later Cameron was sitting at House's piano again staring helplessly at the notes in front of her.

"What's this?" House asked and pointed at the first note.

"I have no idea. Some kind of a Siamese note deformity?" She asked and scratched her chin.

"Cameron..." House sighed and she looked up at him shaking her head.

"It wasn't in the book. Honest!" She exclaimed apologetically. "I read it last night."

House gave her a soft half smile. "Move."

She moved to the right and he sat down next to her. "Right hand here, left hand here." He ordered and put her hands on the keyboard.

"Maybe if you played it first..." She suggested but he shook his head resolutely.

"You need to learn to read the music." He said and showed her the right keys. She watched his hands and wondered if she was ever going to be able to play herself. "Now, play." He said interrupting her thoughts.

She glanced at her fingers and then up at the notes before looking back down while pushing down the keys painfully slowly.

"No looking at hands." He said sternly.

"But..." She let out.

"Shhh, no talking either. Come on, you know what the notes are, play."

She was so concentrated that a little wrinkle appeared on her forehead and House's eyes wandered from her hands to her face.

"Good..." He whispered and she took a deep breath. "See? You're doing fine."

She somehow finished the silly song and her hands fell to her lap. She swallowed hard and turned her head to look at him while her leg brushed against his.

"House?" She said and looked straight into his eyes, which made him look at her as well. Her green doe eyes were glued to his making him feel somewhat nervous.

"Yes?" He replied and raised his eyebrow.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked and bit her bottom lip.

"Doing what?" His expression immediately darkened with an unreadable emotion.

"Helping me." She said softly.

"I told you... you want something, I want something." He answered with a little frown and got up from the bench suddenly feeling uncomfortable. He paced the room a little before stopping and staring at her again. "What?"

Cameron shrugged and looked out of the window. "Nothing. I just thought... Um, can I have some water please?" She asked in the end knowing the changing of subject was the best thing to do.

"Water?" House asked rather confusedly.

"Mm-hmm..." Cameron mumbled. "I'm thirsty."

House stared at her for some more before turning and limping to the kitchen. "I'll make you some tea unless you want Scotch or Vodka." He bawled with an annoyed tone.

"Thanks." She said so softly she knew he couldn't hear her. Something was really wrong. He was too different from what he acted like at work... he was always insulting all of them claiming everything they did was useless and that they were mediocre doctors. She could go on and on remembering all the offenses. But now? Now, when she really was useless and mediocre he would praise and encourage her? Why?

She was still sitting on the bench when she noticed he was returning to the room with a large mug in his left hand.

"I'm not putting that on the piano." He growled and placed the mug on the table. She merely nodded, got up and walked over to the couch before sitting down.

"Thank you." She said and grabbed the cup blowing on her hot tea to cool it and taking a sip.

House nodded and contemplated sitting down next to her but decided against it. Instead, he limped slowly to the piano, sat down and with a sigh he started playing. Whatever it was, it made Cameron turn and look at him.

The song was beautiful, she watched his fingers moving swiftly and eloquently over the row of keys, his face concentrated and even though she wanted to object that he was also looking at the keys, she wasn't able to utter a word. The music was minor key (she already knew what it was), smooth but not entirely sad, just thoughtful and somewhat soul-stirring. Her eyes wandered from his fingers to his face and she was surprised to see that he looked different... lost in thought and almost vulnerable.

He finished the song and lowered his hands away from the piano, his eyes fixed on the instrument.

Silence.

Cameron cleared her throat nervously and put her mug back on the table. "It was beautiful, what was it?"

House turned and looked at her and his face formed a peculiar, almost unreadable expression. Then he shrugged and looked away.

"Just a piece I thought you could learn." He said and got up quickly walking over to the cabinet where he kept the booze. He needed a drink.

"Um, well… but…" She mumbled and bit her bottom lip. "I don't think that's doable, House."

He poured himself a glass of whiskey and downed the shot. He immediately regretted havng played the piece. Why did he ever offer to teach her play?

"I thought it could be, um, okay. It's a decent song but not too difficult to play." He said and rubbed his thigh before taking out an orange bottle from his pocket and popping two Vicodin in his mouth. His leg didn't hurt that much but the found the pills comforting anyway.

She watched him and felt he was not comfortable having her around anymore. She got to know him well over the months of working for him and she knew she needed to leave. And more importantly, she felt the same.

She got up from the couch and walked over to the small table near the door where she had left her bag and her jacket.

"Um, can you e-mail me the sheet music?" She asked softly and turned her back to him while putting on her scarf and her jacket.

He looked at her and narrowed his eyes. "You're leaving?"

"It's late." She sighed while he took a few steps closer to her because he could barely hear what she said. When he stood right behind her she tried to straighten her jacket and her left elbow hit his ribs with a startling intensity.

"Owww…" House let out and staggered a little closing his eyes and gasping in pain. She turned quickly and her eyes widened.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" She let out guiltily putting her hand to her mouth.

"Uh huh…" He panted.

"I'm so sorry, House." She said and walked to him quickly. "Let me see."

"I'm fine, Cameron. Leave it." He groaned frowning. Yet, she put her palm to his ribcage and looked into his eyes.

"You should sit down." She said and moved him gently to his couch. She made him sit down while standing in front of him and a smile started tugging on the corners of her lips before she let out a low chuckle.

"You find it funny? Beating a cripple to a pulp?" He hissed which made her laugh out loud.

"I didn't mean to." She said with an innocent shrug and without giving it much thought her palm cupped his cheek. "Good thing I'm a doctor." Her action took him by surprise, especially when he felt her thumb caress his left temple slowly but he soon recovered from the shock and shook his head making her withdraw her hand.

"Only if you have X-ray vision." He grumbled and Cameron smiled.

"Can you send me the notes?" She asked changing the subject and he nodded. "Thanks." She added and grabbing her bag she left him apartment as quickly as she could.

* * *

Almost an hour and two glasses of Scotch later House found a yellowed sheet he had been looking for in one of his books. He limped to his couch and sat down with a sigh, his eyes watching the paper intently. The piece he chose for Cameron. The piece he hadn't played in over twenty years until that night.

He ran his fingers over the staff and licked his lips absentmindedly. Just looking at the notes was enough for him to hear the music in his head, the perfect, smooth passages, the emotion and harmony. He wasn't sure whether or not it was a good idea to have Cameron play it but there was no way back now.

He jerked when there was a knock on the door and he finished his drink before growling angrily and getting up.

When he opened the door, he was surprised to see Cameron again.

"Sorry, I must have forgotten my house keys here." She said and pursed her lips. House merely nodded and took a step back to let her in. She quickly made her way to the small table and bent down to get her keys which lay on the floor. She was about to leave when House spoke again.

"Wait…" He said and handed her a sheet of paper.

She glanced at the notes before a small signature caught her attention. She looked up at him with a quizzical look.

"You wrote it?" She asked.

House shook his head.

"But it says…"

He looked away and rubbed his face. "My Grandfather." He said with a somewhat sad tone in his voice. "Try not to lose it."

* * *

 **Once again thank you sooo much for the feedback. I lo-lo-love it... Hope you feel the same way about my story. Let me know, please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Delay again, I'm sorry. It just takes me a really long time to write it since I still struggle with English. Also, there's some minor medical stuff in this chapter and I know nothing about medicine so please, ignore it, if it doesn't make much sense.**

 **IV.**

On her way home Cameron thought about House and the song. She wanted to ask about his grandfather but his expression told her to get the hell out of there as soon as possible, he merely handed her the paper and turned his back to her and that was her cue.

But why would he offer that song to her? It was indeed beautiful but she doubted she would master playing it soon enough and mainly House was a misanthrope, why would he open to her like this? She shook her head and turned on the wipers to clean the windshield as it started raining heavily. The weather had been awful lately, cold rain was now turning to sleet and Cameron tried to keep her hands warm by blowing on them since her very old car refused to provide any benefits besides moving slowly from one place to another.

It was too late to try to figure House out and all she wanted was a good sleep. Yes, it was Friday night but her life was terribly boring and she really wanted to stay in that night anyway...

* * *

... which turned out to be a very good idea because at about 7 AM her pager went off. Twenty minutes later she walked into the conference room together with Foreman and was surprised to see House waiting for them standing at the white board.

"You're early." Foreman commented with raised eyebrows and sat down at the table opening the file. House turned to look at his ducklings and his gaze lingered between him and Cameron a little longer than intended. She gave him an uncertain smile and sat down next to Foreman before she started reading as well, finishing it ten minutes later when Chase appeared at the door.

The case looked tricky. Just like House liked it. A woman in her mid fourties presented with fever, fatigue and rash. They were running tests but all were negative or inconclusive and at the end of the day she got severe headache.

On Sunday the seizures started.

On Monday and Tuesday she started improving a bit but on Wednesday she went blind. The team was spending the whole days and nights at the hospital, sleeping in shifts, racking their brains.

It was Sunday evening when House caught a glimpse of Cameron at the vending machine about to buy something to take the edge off her PMS. Or at least that's what he thought. He contemplated leaving knowing he had already let her too close but it was stronger than him. He slowly made his way to her and cleared his throat to get her attention.

"House... Hi." She jumped but gave him a little smile.

"Any news?" He asked trying to sound as indifferent as he could.

"Not really, she's been seizing and the fever's gone up."

"Hmmm. Looks like you're not leaving the hospital tonight either." He said and leaned against the wall still watching her.

She took out a Twix bar and pursed her lips. "I don't mind." She said softly and tore the wrapper offering him one piece. He took it from her while his eyes were still glued to hers. Those looks had been more and more frequent and neither of them knew what made both of them stare at each other like that.

"Well, actually I was thinking Chase and the dark one could stay here tonight. You sure look like you need your beauty sleep." He uttered and she took a bite of the chocolate with a frown.

"I'm fine." She let out and looked away. He was making her uncomfortable again. "I'll stay."

"Um, you need to practice." He told her changing the subject when he noticed she was clearly thinking of leaving. She turned again and looked at him shaking her head.

"The patient is more important now, House." She said and finished her Twix throwing the foil in the trashcan.

"Yeah, well, it's not like you're the only one who's able to save her." He grumbled. Why did he care so much about her playing? He loved playing piano, he loved listening to the best pianists but he never thought he would enjoy teaching someone.

"I'm sorry?" She said and raised her eyebrows. "What's that supposed to mean?" Her face turned a little red and he already knew it always happened when she got angry and insecure. A week ago he would have tried to piss her off even more but something had changed. Something.

"What I mean is..." He muttered. "Oh, for the love of God... Come on." At the point he grabbed her hand and dragged her through the darkened corridor. His strong hand encircled her soft wrist but his grip was somehow gentle and it took her a couple of seconds before she managed to ask him where they were going. House didn't reply but he slowed down a little and let go of her.

A few minutes later they walked into an old doctor's lounge which nobody used anymore. Ever since they started building more places for doctors to relax this one was forgotten since it was too far from the departments and the room was dark and cold even in summer. House turned on the lights and took a few steps away from Cameron. She looked around and took a deep breath. There was only one old couch and a scratched pool table with no balls, on the other side of the room there was a piano. House limped to the instrument and lifted the lid. Without sitting down he played a part of Old McDonald Had a Farm and even Cameron noticed the piano was out of tune.

He stopped playing and glanced at her with a shrug. "This baby is a little rundown but then again, you're no Horowitz either so I'd be guessing it'll do."

Cameron gave him a quizzical look but House shrugged again. "Look, go home, get some sleep... And come in tomorrow, do your job and take the sheet I gave you so that you can practice."

With that he limped back to the door his arm lightly brushing hers as he passed her and he left.

* * *

On Friday afternoon the whole team already looked like the cast members of Walking Dead. They thought they had ruled out absolutely everything while House took his time mocking their ideas, especially when Cameron suggested TIA or Lyme disease. But something was telling her she was right.

"Lyme disease." Cameron said again breaking the silence in the room. "We should run the tests again."

"Jesus, Cameron, we ruled that out several days ago. Did you have a stroke or something?" Foreman growled and then looked at House.

"It's MS. Has to be..." He added and House nodded somewhat desperately.

"We need to give her Corticosteroids." Chase said and got up.

House nodded again and watched Cameron shake her head. He knew she was wrong and what was worse she insisted on her mistake but when both Chase and Foreman left the room and Cameron was about to leave as well House stopped her with his cane.

"Lyme disease is a lame diagnosis, Cameron. Hence the name." He said as she stopped right in front of him looking up at him.

"Whatever." She hissed and tried to sneak past him but he took a step to his left and blocked her way.

"Have you been playing?" He asked and she sighed nodding. "And?"

"I suck." She nearly whispered and pouted sadly. The truth was she was practicing every day, in fact she had become rather fond of the abandoned doctor's lounge, she finally understood House's hiding and this place was hers now, a place where she could think and play without being disturbed by anyone. She already knew the song by heart, actually she could hear it in her head whenever she looked at the notes. However, when it came to playing the sounds were nothing like what House had played for her. Also, she was too worried she would damage the sheet as it could have been the only thing House had from his Grandfather so she made a copy and kept the original on her nightstand at home.

"When the patient kicks off I'll come and listen." He added and her eyes widened.

"Why would she, um, what makes you think she'll die? You just said it was MS."

"I don't think so." He shook his head but still stayed close to her.

"So why did you..." Cameron objected but didn't get to finish her thought.

"Because I'm clearly out of ideas and the Corticosteroids won't hurt." They stood there for a few more seconds that in fact felt like hours. She was looking into his eyes and saw a certain sadness and despair in them. A complicated man. Ever since falling for the biggest jerk in high school she was avoiding them as much as possible. Complicated people complicate your life, she heard in her head.

"I should go." She said when the staring contest was becoming unbearable for both of them and House willingly stepped back letting her leave to room.

* * *

It was already 6PM when Cameron stormed into House's office and woke him up from a much needed slumber.

"What?" He jerked and almost fell off his chair.

"I redid the tests!" She exclaimed and he noticed a strangely smug smile playing on her lips. Cameron was never smug.

"What?" He repeated still half asleep. "What tests?"

"It _is_ Lyme disease!"

"Here we go again." House rolled his eyes. "Cameron, boys won't like you if you keep bugging them with one thing over and over again. It's like asking a guy if he loves you ten times a day." House growled and dry-swallowed two Vicodin frowning.

"Here." She added matter-of-factly and threw a paper at his desk. He took it and glanced at it before glancing back at her.

"That's impossible."

"I beg to differ." She said and smiled.

"Doesn't explain the seizures." He argued but Cameron just tilted her head.

"She's got lead poisoning too. And we never tested for that."

He was staring at the paper somewhat blankly before looking up at her again and leaning back with an almost imperceptible smile.

"Not bad, Doctor Cameron, not bad."

"Thank you." She said and smiled broadly and he thought she had the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

"Go tell..." He started saying but she nodded.

"Already did. I'll go see the patient, see you on Monday, House." She said and left.

* * *

Cameron got home at about 9 and changed into her black yoga pants and a XL blue hoody. She was tired but happy... after all it was okay to feel a little proud, wasn't it? She sat on her couch and turned on the TV before taking her cell and ordering a pizza. She hadn't spent much time at home that week and when Cuddy promised they wouldn't be needed at work the whole weekend she was relieved.

"Hi, I'd like to order a pizza... yes, I'd like a large pepperoni pizza with mushrooms, olives and extra cheese...Okay... Forty minutes? Um, well, that's okay." She sighed, gave them the address and hung up. She was sure forty minutes would kill her, she was starving but after the busy week her fridge was empty and she didn't feel like going shopping and cooking. She also could have tried a different pizza place but that would be too rude, wouldn't it?

She curled up on the couch and put a blanket over her knees while changing the channels looking for a decent show to watch. _Game of Thrones_ \- too brutal, she thought. _American Horror Story_ \- too scary. _South Park_ \- too stupid. _Grey's Anatomy_ \- too familiar. _Sherlock_ \- perfect.

She took a sip of the tea she had made earlier and smiled again. All in all a great night.

Ten minutes of watching and listening to Benedict Cumberbatch made her smile even more before her cell started to ring. Without glancing at it she answered it, her eyes still glued to the TV screen.

"Hello?" She said.

 _"Cameron, it's me... Um, I... I need a ride."_ House muttered and judging from the sounds she heard he was in some kind of a seedy bar.

"What?" She took a deep breath muting the sound on the television.

 _"Um, you know... I... I wanted to celebrate your sharp diagnostic su... su...success today..."_ He mumbled and she could hear how drunk he was. _"So... so... basically it's all your fault and... um, the moron took my car keys."_ He said and Cameron closed her eyes sighing in despair. It was official. Thanks to the piano lessons she was now tied to him forever and she'll never be able to get rid of him.

"Where are you?" She asked with an annoyed tone in her voice and got up.

* * *

Thirty minutes later she hesitantly walked into a smelly and dingy bar, it was dark and unpleasant and Cameron looked around before catching a glimpse of House sitting at the bar. The place was quite large but nearly empty. Just a couple of drunk men similar to House scattered at the tables and one was sitting on the floor leaning against the wall. She took a deep breath, pulled a disgusted face and made her way to House as quickly as she could. Being the only woman there, she drew the unwanted attention of those who were still able to see and move their heads to look at her. She shuddered in disgust and increased her pace even more.

"I'm here, let's go." She said resolutely and House turned on the bar stool with a soft smile. "Come on..." She added firmly.

"Not yet." He said and watched her carefully.

"House, please!" She let out and rubbed her face. "It took me half an hour to get here, this place is disgusting, I'm starving, I actually had to cancel my pizza order, you ruined my night with Sherlock Holmes and it already started snowing outside. Can we please leave?" She whined and his smile was growing bigger and bigger with every single word she said.

"Not yet." He repeated while his eyes searched for hers.

When she finally looked into his eyes she narrowed hers and a few tiny wrinkles appeared on her nose. "You're not drunk." She said and House shook his head.

"Damn it, why did you call me?" She yelled and ran her hand through her hair. "I'm leaving."

"No, you're not." He said and grabbed her hand to stop her. "It's time for you to get out of your comfort zone, little Miss Uptight."

"I'm not..." She objected and turned to him again and he pulled her even closer.

"Yes, you are. But that's okay. You'll take teeny weeny baby steps and next thing you know you'll be in a crowded bar... riding a mechanic bull... topless." With the last word he got up letting go of her hand and grabbing his cane but knowing she could outrun him, he grabbed her hand again, this time with his left hand and intertwined his fingers with hers.

Cameron was too shocked to react. What the hell was going on? And more importantly, where was he dragging her this time? They got to the other side of the room and when they got closer she made out an outline of a very familiar thing.

House slowly climbed the four small steps onto the stage taking her with him.

"You've got to be kidding me!" She shrieked and put her palm to her mouth. "No...no way!" She mumbled while shaking her head frantically.

"Oh, don't be such a wuss." He said and she even though she could barely see him she could hear an amused tone in his voice.

"House, forget it. I'm not playing here. Absolutely not. No... No... Not a chance. No. Noo." She stammered.

"Sit. Play." He ordered and let go of her hand.

"No!"

"Cameron, you told me you wanted to learn to play one song in a couple of weeks. Learning to play the piano doesn't work like this, it takes time and practicing. But since it looks like you don't have the time, we'll need to skip a few steps. You need to play in front of an audience and tell me if I'm wrong but playing for a bunch of men who range from hammered to shitfaced is a harmless solution actually. Also, it's dark and even if they can see you, well, you are pretty so I believe you don't need to be worried you'll get booed off the stage." He said quickly while putting his hands on her shoulders making her sit at the piano stool.

"House, please. Don't make me do this." Her tone changed from angry to pleading.

"We're not leaving until you play."

"I didn't bring the notes." She objected changing her tactics.

"I've known you for some time, you are diligent and smart, I'm sure you know it by heart." He leaned closer to her and whispered the last part of the sentence into her ear, which made her gulp. She knew it was better to get it over with.

She put her hands on the keyboard and started playing. It was still very clumsy but it did sound like a song and not just some kind of incoherent noise. Every now and then she would hit a wrong note but House who stood behind her leaned again and watched her hands.

"Slow down. It's good. Real good." He said softly and she felt a strange chill go up her spine.

Once she was done, a soft and uneven applause came from the tables and she put down the piano lid getting up quickly. "Can I go now?" She asked and turned to him seeing he was standing right behind her again.

"You see? Two great achievements in one day." He said and gave her an appreciative nod.

"Hmmm." She mumbled not knowing what to say. This might have easily been the most adventurous thing she had ever done... playing piano for a couple of drunks. How sad was that? "Can I go home now?" She repeated the question and House nodded.

"I still need the ride, you know." He said as soon as they got off the stage and he limped after her.

"What? You're good to drive."

"I left my car at the hospital." He shrugged catching up with her.

Cameron rolled her eyes but said nothing as they walked past the tables. Suddenly a guy stood up and blocked their way wolf-whistling.

"Aren't you a... a sight for s... so... sore eyes." He said and grabbed her arm. He probably wasn't trying to hurt her or touch her in an inappropriate way, more likely he was about to fall unless he held onto something or someone. But for Cameron it was yet another awful moment of the night. Before she could tell him off House took a step forward and grabbed his shirt.

"Get your hands off her!" He said firmly and pushed him away. Then he instinctively wrapped his left arm around her waist pulling her closer to him and leading her to the door. Cameron closed her eyes for a second and leaned against him more feeling his warm body and shivering.

When they walked out it was snowing heavily and she smiled. It was beautiful. House's arm was still wrapped around her and he was close enough to hear her stomach growl. He withdrew his arm and looked at her with a smirk.

"How 'bout we have dinner? Nothing fancy but there's a nice diner just around the corner." He said and Cameron nodded with a content smile.

* * *

 **I really hope you liked it, guys :) I have to admit that writing this fic is fun and I know I rated it M but I guess I like the slow progress and I also hope you'll stay with me till these two realize they should be together. In case you read it and liked it, leave me a review and let me know, please. Thanks sooo much.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Thanks sooo very much for the amazing feedback. This is slightly a filler chapter, need it for the progress of the story. Also I deleted the humor from the genre section because it's not funny at all... Aaanyway, hope you're still with me.**

V.

They were seated in a corner booth and Cameron gave House a soft smile. She was still trembling a little, she was cold and hungry but there might have been other reasons why she was feeling that way. House noticed it and smiled back. They both felt like they should say something but when Cameron opened her mouth to finally ask him if he came there often, an older lady approached them with the menus.

"Hello there!" She said cheerfully. "It's freezing out there, ain't it? Can I get you anything to drink?"

Cameron looked up at her and nodded. "A cup of tea, please."

"We only have ice tea, sweetheart..." The woman replied and looked at her more closely. "Um, I think I can make you nice, warm chocolate milk, though."

"O...okay, thank you." Cameron said and forced a smile. She didn't like chocolate milk at all but the lady seemed nice and she didn't really want to cause any troubles.

"And you, sir?" She asked when she turned to look at House.

"You don't serve alcohol, do you?"

"Nah, sorry." The woman answered.

"Okay, I'll have coffee then." He said with a soft frown and Cameron chuckled.

"Good choice. It's better to be sober when you're on a date with such a beautiful woman, right?" The waitress smiled. "I'll be right back."

Cameron rubbed her hands against each other trying to warm them before taking the menu. Out of the corner of her eye she saw House fidgeting in his seat and she knew he was nervous because he didn't get a chance to answer with a veeery witty comment about Cameron being only a hungry working girl he felt sorry for. When the waitress came back with their drinks several minutes later Cameron looked up at her and smiled again.

"Ready to order?"

"Yes!" Cameron let out quickly. "I'll have a double cheeseburger and fries. And a salad too, please."

The woman raised her eyebrow at the amount of food she just ordered but nodded and wrote it down.

"And you?"

House shrugged. "I'll have a Reuben, no pickles."

"Fries with that?"

"Um..." House hesitated a little, he had eaten Wilson's dinner earlier and he wasn't that hungry but before he could say anything Cameron jumped in.

"Yes, he'll have the fries." She said resolutely and both the waitress and House looked at her with surprised expressions on their faces.

"O..okay. It'll be just a couple of minutes." The woman said and left.

"I didn't want the fries." House said with a wry face.

"I know." Cameron smiled and shrugged leaning back in her seat.

"So...?"

"So... I was ashamed to order a double portion." She said and even blushed, which made House shake his head in disbelief.

"And here I thought you were anorexic." He said with a snort. "Bulimia then?"

"I told you. I'm hungry." She frowned a little and played with the salt shaker on the table.

"Um... It's good. Eat as much as you want." He added a while later and Cameron looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, my treat." She said.

"Mmhmm... You do know how to make a guy truly happy." He said and she snorted.

"I just know you." She replied softly and looked away again. Then there was silence and neither of them could think of a good topic to talk about. The patients? The piano? Chase's hair and butt? None of those seemed right. Her stomach growled again and House moved a little closer to her.

"When was the last time you ate?" He asked.

"I'm not anorexic, House." She replied and folded her arms across her chest hoping it would muffle the embarrassing sounds.

"Okay. Whatever." He growled but didn't move further from her even though he knew he should. She knew that despite the 'whatever' he could easily go on overanalyzing her eating habits so she looked at him again and narrowed her eyes a little.

"House?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering... how much would a second-hand piano cost?" She asked more interested in changing the subject than the answer itself.

He furrowed his eyebrows watching her carefully. Why would she want to buy a piano? And would that mean the lessons would stop for good?

"Um, not sure... three, four grand if you're lucky." He said with a shrug as his eyes wandered to her face. He did hire her because she looked pretty in the photo attached to her resume but the photo didn't do her justice. She was stunning... big doe eyes and a small nose, gorgeous smile and an amazing figure... Was he playing with fire taking her to dinner and spending so much time with her?

"Oh, that's actually a good price." She said and looked at the other side of the diner hoping to see the waitress with their food. For some reason her boss was making her nervous and she wasn't sure if spending time with him after work was a good idea.

House caught a glimpse of a tiny scar on her jaw and reached out to run his finger over it gently, which made Cameron jerk and look at him again.

"When did that happen?" He asked and she put her hand on her face as well making House pull back slowly.

"This?" She asked and shivered. "Well, my kindergarden sweetheart threw a Lego car at me."

"Ha, very cute." House smiled and gulped when Cameron ran her hand through her hair and he took in her sweet scent. She looked at him again and smiled too.

 _She was a trouble._

 _He was a trouble._

"A double cheeseburger..." They suddenly heard the waitress say and Cameron sighed with relief. "Fries... salad. And a Reuben and fries. Do you need anything else?"

"No, thank you very much." Cameron said quickly and grabbed her burger.

"Okay... en-enjoy your meal." The waitress said and chuckled when she saw Cameron take a huge bite. House couldn't help smiling as well when he watched her.

"God, this is soo good." She hummed happily wiping her mouth with a napkin before eating a handful of fries.

"Damn..." House hissed. "I said no pickles. How hard can it be?"

Cameron looked at his plate and took another bite of her burger. "Mmmph.. What's the big deal? They're not _in_ the sandwich."

"But they're disgusting." House moaned and shuddered.

"Jesus, she just _fow-got_." She said with her mouth full and House narrowed his eyes at her.

"What?"

Cameron rolled her eyes and reached out for the pickles before eating them and licking her lips slowly. "Better?" She winked at him and House watched her soft glistening lips before shaking his head.

"Ewww." He let out. "I pity all the guys who have ever kissed you... Gross. What has been seen cannot be unseen..."

"Oh, shut up and eat."

Ten minutes later she was done and House couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. She ate the entire burger as well as all the fries and now she was nibbling at her salad. She even drank the chocolate milk.

"More fries?" He asked and Cameron looked at him again.

"No, I'm good." She smiled and leaned back closing her eyes for a moment still chewing slowly. House watched her relaxed face and bit his lower lip.

"I must say, there's a huge difference between a hungry Cameron and a stuffed Cameron." He added and Cameron nodded softly, her eyes still closed while her hands rested on her stomach.

"Uh huh... just like there's a difference between House before and after Vicodin." She said without thinking and bit her tongue opening her eyes as soon as she finished the rash sentence. "S...sorry. I didn't mean..." She mumbled.

House didn't say a word, he only shifted in his seat further from her and took another bite of his sandwich while Cameron gazed at him and gulped.

"I'm sorry." She repeated when it was clear he was not going to say anything. "It's none of my business." She added and he just shrugged.

Silence again.

"I need to use the bathroom. Excuse me." She said several painful minutes later and got up making her way to the other side of the room. When she returned and saw he finished his meal she just took her coat and her scarf from the coat-stand. "I'll pay and drive you home, okay?" She asked uncertainly and House got up as well.

"Let's go." He said and put his jacket on.

"Wait, I'll just ask her for the check." She said quickly when his shoulder hit against hers harshly while he passed her by.

"No need to." He growled and walked out of the diner with Cameron trying to catch up with him.

"House, I said I was going to pay..." She grumbled when she found him waiting next to her car. He wasn't looking at her and she knew there was no way she could make him speak so she opened her car and they both got in.

They drove in silence, excruciating silence but she had no idea what else to tell him. It didn't make any sense at all, he was never ashamed of using the painkillers, quite the opposite, he was popping the pills like candies, even in front of his patients and the people he worked with. So why was he acting like that?

When she pulled over in front of his place she sighed and looked at him trying again.

"I'm sorry, House. And thank you for the burger, you didn't have to pay, really."

Even in the dark she saw him frown before he unfastened his seat belt and she bit her lip thinking. When he opened the door she heard him sigh and he turned his head clearing his throat.

"Do you want to have a drink and hear my side of the story?" He asked in a very soft voice and her eyes widened.

"I... I'd love to." She nodded.

* * *

She was sipping the whisky he had given her while he slowly talked about his leg. When they came to his apartment and sat down on the couch it took him more than fifteen minutes before he even started speaking to her. He slowly and hesitantly spoke about the infarction, his ex-girlfriend, the pain and the pills and with every single sentence he said Cameron's idea of her rude and abrasive boss was changing. She had no idea how hard it must have been for him...

"I've always been like this... But the pills let me do my job and they take away my pain." He concluded and downed his shot. Cameron's eyes never left his face while he was talking and when he finished she took a deep breath.

"I'm so sorry." She said and took another small sip before licking her lips. What was she supposed to tell him besides the useless 'sorry'?

"It's okay. I just didn't want you to believe the rumors." He said and got up to pour himself another glass.

"What rumors?" She asked.

"That I was bitten by a werewolf." He joked but she didn't smile. When he sat down next to her he pointed at her glass. "Not a big fan of Macallan?"

"Huh? No, no... it's nice. I just don't drink too much."

"What a surprise." He rolled his eyes at her and she looked away from him feeling the tears build up in her eyes. He noticed that and rolled his eyes again... it was sooo like her. Feeling sorry for the others. "Geez, no need to cry, Cameron. I'm not dead yet."

She slowly turned her head and looked at him again sighing. Then she played with the glass in her hands for a while before she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"You wanted to know why I needed the lessons." She whispered and House narrowed his eyes at her.

"Yes."

She bit her lip and smiled sadly. "It's my grandparents' anniversary in three weeks and I'd like to play something for them." She said and sniffled. Then she looked into his eyes and saw that he was waiting for her to add something because he had no idea why she was crying. "My grandma was diagnosed with Alzheimer's several months ago, she's on meds and has the good days most of the time but of course she repeats everything over and over and when I call her she... she always asks if I still play and that she'd love to hear me." Cameron finished and smiled sadly. "I wanted to do it for her."

When she glanced up at House she could see he was not expecting something like that.

"It's still an early stage, right?" He asked and Cameron nodded.

"I know... it's ridiculous. She doesn't remember what she had for lunch but she remembers that I ' _played_ '. I feel awful for lying to her." Cameron let out a desperate chuckle putting her head in her hands and the chuckle soon turned into soft sobs she wasn't able to hold back. House sat there completely caught off guard and not knowing what to do.

"Cameron, you'll play for her." He said in a low voice after he rubbed his face and looked around as if he was hoping to find some kind of a _Gentleman's Guide to a Crying Woman_ ...then without thinking he took her hands in his and pulled her closer to him. He felt her resist him a little but he put his arms around her and made her bury her face in his neck. Feeling his warm body against her made her relax while he caressed her back slowly and uncertainly. He was good at many things but comforting women was not one of them.

However, it was something she needed. Ever since she moved to Princeton to work for House she lost touch with most of her friends and didn't have time or energy to look for new ones... occasional drinks with Chase and Foreman could hardly be considered as a friendship, and she was lonely.

Feeling House's heartbeat against her chest and breathing in his scent comforted her more than she wanted to admit and they stayed like this for several long minutes before she opened her eyes and glanced at her watch.

"It's late." She said and wiped the tears with the back of her hand. "I... I really should get going."

She pulled back and forced a smile while House's eyes were glued to hers.

"You sure? I don't think you should drive, tears blur the vision." He said and looked at her with concern.

"I'm... I'm okay..." She objected, her voice shaky.

"You could stay." He offered dryly shrugging.

* * *

 **Once again thanks for the reviews and the support, if you take a couple of seconds to post another one, I'll be happy beyond description. Have a great weekend. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**VI.**

She stared at him in surprise before smiling gently and shaking her head. She blinked back the remaining tears and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand shaking her head softly again.

"I'm fine... I'll go." She whispered and stood up making a few steps to the coat-stand near the door when she heard him clear his throat.

"I really don't want to open the newspaper in the morning and read about a greasy stain previously known as Allison Cameron that they had to scratch from the steerng wheel." He stated matter-of-factly before standing up and limping to one of the closets. "The couch is comfy."

She watched him as he reached up for a pillow and a blanket and put away her coat with a sigh. She wasn't sure what she was doing, spending the night at her boss' place was a stupid idea to begin with but she was too tired to think and overanalyze what was happening.

House threw the blanket and the pillow on the couch and turned to leave, disappearing in the bedroom while she just stood there all confused.

It didn't take him more than a minute before he got back but to her it felt like an eternity.

"Catch!" He exclaimed and she quickly caught some clothes he threw at her. "You can sleep in it. Come on..."

She slowly looked at the clothes and followed him to the bathroom where he opened the mirror cabinet above the washbowl and took out a brand new toothbrush. "Here... Do you want to take a shower or something?"

She smiled at the gesture and shook her head somewhat unable to talk to him.

"Okay..." He nodded without smiling and left closing the door behind him.

Ten minutes later she walked out of the bathroom wearing House's pajamas and she jumped a little when she nearly bumped into him in the hall.

House looked at her from head to toe and smirked. "You look like you wandered out of Auschwitz..." He said with a snort and she blushed. She was wearing his striped pajama pants and a washed out New York Jets sweatshirt, both two sizes too big... she ran her hand through her hair before looking up into his eyes and smiling softly.

"Thank you." She let out almost whispering.

She saw his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed and she bit her lip not knowing what else to say.

"Okay..." He said composing himself. "I'm off to bed now, g'night Cameron."

With that he turned abruptly and left.

* * *

House woke up in the middle of the night thirsty and dizzy. His thigh was killing him. He got up from the bed, dry-swallowed two Vicodin and limped ever so slowly to the kitchen.

Due to the pain he was feeling he completely forgot about Cameron and he was a little startled when he made out a petite silhouette sleeping on the couch. She was tossing and turning, moaning lightly and he wondered if she was having a nightmare or a _different_ kind of a dream. When the moans didn't stop he finished a glass of water and limped slowly to her. Sweat beaded on her forehead as she clawed at the covers... He reached out and grabbed her shoulder lightly.

"Cameron... wake up." He said softly but her eyes remained closed. "Cameron!" He said in a louder voice. Her eyes fluttered open and she surveyed him and the room, realizing she wasn't at home.

"House?"

"Yeah... you had a nightmare." He said while his hand slowly moved from her shoulder to her arm. "You okay?"

"I... I guess..." She said uncertainly.

"Want me to stay?" He asked and smiled at her while her eyes widened at the offer. "Move over." Not waiting for her answer he laid down next to her and put the blanket over them taking her in his arms.

"House?" She whispered feeling butterflies fluttering all around in her tummy.

"Shhh, sleep." He ordered and she closed her eyes before opening them quickly again when she felt his right hand slide up her stomach.

"House, what are you..." She let out desperately but his eyes were still closed and he said nothing, only a smile tugged on his lips which quickly turned to a smirk when his hand got to her breast.

She jerked and gulped. "House..."

"Don't talk."

"But..." She had no idea what was happening. Her words died in her throat as he ran his thumb over her nipple for the first time and she let out a loud whimper.

His touch was soft and she shivered when his hand cupped her breast while her hands slid into his hair. He leaned in and kissed her, his lips only gently brushed hers while his fingertips brushed the underside of her breast. She shivered and moaned into the kiss feeling House's tongue gently taste her bottom lip.

Her entire body trembled beneath his touch as he continued to kiss her slowly pulling her sweatshirt up. His lips were warm and soft and they kissed for a long time, slowly and deeply, she loved the taste of him, loved his touch.

She heard herself moaning more and more when his hand moved from her breast to caress her back and his tongue explored her mouth.

"House..." She let out again and closed her eyes pulling him even closer to her as her hand caressed his chest. Suddenly she felt his hand slip into her panties and she gave out a loud groan.

Her eyes fluttered open and she coughed. Her throat hurt and she was dizzy. She blinked several times before realizing where she was...

* * *

House woke up in the middle of the night thirsty and dizzy. His thigh was killing him. He got up from the bed slowly, dry-swallowed two Vicodin and limped ever so slowly to the kitchen.

Due to the pain he was feeling he completely forgot about Cameron and he was a little startled when he made out a petite silhouette sleeping on the couch. She was tossing and turning, moaning lightly and he wondered if she was having a nightmare or a different kind of a dream. When the moans didn't stop he finished a glass of water and limped slowly to her. Sweat beaded on her forehead as she clawed at the covers... He reached out and grabbed her shoulder lightly.

"Cameron... wake up." He said softly but her eyes remained closed. He shrugged and looked at her again. Whatever the dream was, it was intense but he decided to ignore it... However, before leaving he grabbed the blanket and put it over her shoulders. Then he frowned at the stupid gesture and headed back to his bedroom.

* * *

Cameron stared at the ceiling watching the flashing lights of the cars passing in the street. The dream startled her more than she wanted to admit. How did that idea emerge in her mind? And why? She felt like an idiot. She had opened up to him... he had opened up to her... she had let him see her cry.

Maybe her brain was just making fun of her. She stirred and sighed. She couldn't remember that last time she had this kind of a dream, it really was a long time ago. She stirred again and coughed. A shiver ran down her spine and she coughed again trying to muffle it with her palms. She really didn't want to wake him up. What would she tell him? No, she couldn't face him. Not that night and not the following morning.

She glanced at the digital alarm clock on the table and sighed.

4:57.

Cameron rubbed her eyes and closed them again. Maybe she was just spending too much time with him. Actually, she didn't need him anymore... she had the sheet music and the untuned piano in the doctor's lounge. Yes. No more piano lessons.

She got up and changed. She had to leave.

* * *

When House woke up in the morning he spent a good ten minutes rubbing his thigh and listening carefully trying to find out if Cameron was awake. When there was no noise coming from the living room he got up and grabbed his cane limping slowly through the hall to find out Cameron was nowhere to be seen. He came to the couch and saw a neatly folded pile of clothes next to the folded blanket. He looked around looking for a note but there wasn't any. Why did she leave?

He let out an annoyed growl and went to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee and some breakfast.

The day passed quickly and uneventfully and at about 6 pm Wilson dropped by carrying a six-pack of Sierra Nevada and a huge bag filled with Roast Pork Chow Mein, Beef Fried Rice, Moo Shu Pork, Egg Rolls, dumplings, pancakes and fries. More food than they could ever eat.

They sat in the living room watching Monster Truck Challenge on mute, eating, drinking and talking. It was a pleasant change for both of them... House was a miserable misanthrope while Wilson was just miserable after his last divorce.

"So Cuddy gave you the weekend off?" Wilson asked looking into the food box and using his chopsticks to gather some rice.

"Uh huh..." House mumbled with his mouth full.

"So what was wrong with your patient?" Wilson asked.

"Lyme disease."

"And it took you a week to figure that out?" Wilson asked with a mocking tone in his voice.

"Tricky case." House growled and took a bite of egg roll to fill the moment. "Cameron solved it." He added and glanced at the TV screen.

"Really? Wow..." Wilson let out and watched his friend who seemed to be absorbed in his thoughts. "Good thing Cuddy made you hire her instead of that weird gynecologist."

"Why? Can't really tell a difference between those two." House hissed and finished the egg roll.

"She's good. Admit it." Wilson shrugged and took a sip of his beer.

"She's okay, I guess." House replied faking a lack of interest.

"Well, maybe you're not too excited to have her on your team but trust me, the rest of the hospital is." Wilson smiled and opened another box looking for roast pork. House turned and looked at him narrowing his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on... She's gorgeous, smart, nice. All the doctors, male nurses, janitors and cleaners are practically salivating over her."

House stared at Wilson in disbelief before he shook his head and reached out for his beer. Was he really that ignorant not to notice?

"She's too boring." House shrugged after taking a swig of the beer and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Boring?"

House took a deep breath, ate a dumpling and shrugged indifferently. "It's boring when you know she would do anything for you... cook warm meals for you, iron your shirts, massage your feet... Bo-o-o-o-oring."

"Hmm, sounds like a girlfriend material to me..." Wilson said. "Maybe I could ask her out before Chase or the new surgeon are faster."

House couldn't help but grit his teeth. Wilson and Cameron? He'd marry her and then cheat on her... like he always did.

"She's not needy."

"Oh, shut up."

They talked more about her and about Cuddy, about the patients, Monster Trucks... they drank the beer and switched to Bourbon getting fairly drunk.

When Wilson left, House sat at the piano but it seemed to him the keyboard was moving back and forth. There was no way he could play being that drunk... His thoughts drifted back to Cameron and to all the things Wilson had said about her. Why would he care if Wilson wanted to ask her out? Of course it would end badly but it was none of his business and Cameron was only his employee, nothing more.

And why did she leave before he woke up? Why didn't she leave a note? She was a 'note-leaver' - she kept leaving him notes...memos... on his desk at work, on the coffee machine, on his computer, everywhere. But when she spent the night...nothing.

It was already midnight but House didn't feel like sleeping. He sat at the piano playing with his cell in his hand. Then, ten minutes later, he decided to text her.

Cameron was already asleep but the loud beep coming from her cell phone on the nightstand right next to her ear woke her up. She opened her eyes and read the text.

 _Tomorrow, 6 pm. House._

Her heart skipped a beat and her breath hitched in her throat. She couldn't go there. No, she really couldn't.

After several painful minutes of deciding what to do she deleted his text and turned off her phone. Cuddy had given them the weekend off so she didn't have to answer the calls... she had no friends that would call her on Sunday and invite her for lunch, she called her parents and her grandparents earlier that day, no, she didn't need the phone.

She felt guilty for doing it but all she was hoping for at the moment was a dreamless night.

* * *

 _Monday morning..._

Cameron even contemplated calling in sick but that would be an absolutely inappropriate reaction to what was going on in her mind.

She got to work at 8 am sharp and greeted Chase and Foreman who were already there.

"Do we have a case?" She asked hopefully. A patient would mean a 30-40 minute DDX and a lot of time doing tests away from her boss.

"Nah..." Chase said while making himself a cup of coffee. "Cuddy gave us a file when we got here but it turned out to be just a bad reaction to seafood. We figured that out in the elevator."

"Oh, well... I'll do House's paperwork then." She said with a disappointed tone in her voice.

Both Foreman and Chase disappeared after two cups of coffee and volunteered to help in the ER while Cameron sat at the table going through the old files.

At 9:30 the phone started ringing and she answered it quickly.

"Hello?"

 _"Oh, Dr. Cameron... It's Lisa Cuddy. I was hoping to find you. House's still not here and I know you don't have a case. Do you think you could help in NICU today? They are short-staffed and too busy."_

Cameron sighed with relief. NICU meant hiding from House. "Oh, absolutely, I'd love to." She said it so cheerfully even Cuddy was caught off guard.

* * *

She spent the entire day in NICU and when she was off the clock at 4 pm, she made her way to the old doctor's lounge... The last time she played was on Friday in the bar and she knew she needed to practice.

She opened the door and walked in quietly closing the door behind her. However, the moment she turned she let out a yelp when she saw House sitting behind the piano clearly waiting for her.

There was a frown on his face and he was watching her intently.

"You... You startled me." She said and took a step back.

He got up looking angry and annoyed. "You've been slacking off." He growled and took a few steps closer to her. "And avoiding me."

"I... I have... not." She stammered. What the hell was wrong with her?

"You never replied to my text." He said, one word - one step closer to her.

"I... I'm sorry. I was busy." She mumbled and felt her heart beat faster and faster the closer he got. When he stopped right in front of her and looked into her eyes she trembled.

"You're lying." He said.

"I'm s...sorry." She whispered and looked away quickly. "It's just that... that... I..." She took a deep breath and looked at him again. "I am grateful for the lessons but... b...but... I won't need them anym...more." She said and took a step back until her back hit the door with a small thud.

"So you think you can play it now?" He asked, anger and exasperation bubbling inside him.

"I just d...don't want to waste your time."

"Cameron, what the hell is going on?" He asked and took a step closer ... she was trapped.

* * *

 **Let me say again - THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR THE FEEDBACK. Hope you are still with me, feel free to let me know what you think. Have a great day!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there! I am really sorry about the delay, unexpected 2-week business trip. :( Hope you're still with me and you'll forgive me. This is the longest chapter because I want to make it up to you.**

 **Oh, and as for the confusing dream from the previous chapter, I meant to make it confusing (otherwise I would have written it in italics). Ha ha. Glad it worked.**

VII.

He was standing just a few inches from her and she trembled heavily gritting her teeth. She took in his scent and closed her eyes slowly... however, the moment her eyes closed her mind wandered back to the dream, his touch on her skin, his lips on hers, kissing her slowly and gently. She let out a sigh and opened them again to see House watching her intently.

"I asked you a question." He growled and she shook her head.

"Nothing's going on... Really." She whispered and looked down unable to hold his gaze anymore. She felt her heart pounding in her chest, her palms started sweating and she couldn't understand why it was actually happening to her. She could feel how red her face was and felt like an idiot for acting like a teenager in front of her boss. What was she supposed to tell him? And how was she supposed to explain why she had left his place without saying a word and why she never replied to his text?

"Doesn't look like _everything_ is okay..." He said as his eyes searched for hers. "I remember yelling only at Chase this morning... is that why you're freaking out? Stickin' up for the cute Aussie lover boy?"

"What? No...no..." She said and gulped. "I'm not f...freaking out." She finished and her hands clenched into fists unintentionally. She wanted to leave. Immediately.

"Oh, so this is just you being you, right?" He hmphed and frowned.

House didn't know what else to say. What was wrong with her? She was standing there blushing, looking at the floor, trembling... nervous. He had never seen her like this. Yes, she was emotional and easy to annoy or insult but this was different... She was acting weird.

Cameron didn't know what else to say either. She couldn't tell him the truth, she couldn't tell him she was ashamed because of a stupid dream she had and she definitely couldn't stay there with him any longer.

"House, I... I have to go." She said after a long silence. He narrowed his eyes at her but took a step back as a sign of his unwillingness to deal with her whims anymore.

"I'll go... you play." He hissed angrily and stormed out of the room pointing at the piano. The moment the door closed behind him, Cameron gasped and leaned against the wall closing her eyes. As she stood there trying to get her breathing under control again, she let out a loud sigh and gulped. There it was... the unfamiliar feeling of butterflies that fluttered around her stomach made her realize how screwed she was... _Am I falling for my boss?_

* * *

On Tuesday House got to work at about noon, pissed off at what had happened the previous day and he didn't feel like dealing with anyone. Walking into the conference room he saw his three ducklings absorbed in reading their new patient's file and he glanced at Cameron using the opportunity to watch her closely.

She was wearing black skinny jeans and a black and white striped T-shirt, her brown hair tied into a high ponytail. House frowned and took a few steps closer to the table clearing his throat. Foreman and Chase looked up at him and gave him a nod while Cameron's eyes stayed fixed on the file.

"Anything interesting?" He growled and sat down on a chair with a loud sigh. He absentmindedly reached for the bottle of Vicodin in his shirt pocket, opened it, palmed two pills, and dry swallowed them looking at Cameron again. No change. She was still ignoring him.

"Well, the guy's had three heart attacks since this morning." Foreman replied.

"Very cool..." House uttered and jerked a little to make himself stop watching her.

"Very cool?" Chase snarled and rolled his eyes.

"Sure... what does it tell us?"

"He's morbidly obese..." Chase stated and finished his coffee.

"What?" House barked. "The heart attacks tell us he's obese? Are you even listening to the bullshit you're saying?"

The annoyed tone in House's voice made Cameron look up at him and widen her eyes. Then she looked at Chase and gave him a soft smile.

Foreman frowned and looked at House as well shaking his head. "Genetics and hypertension."

"Boring..." House hissed angrily and stood up before taking a few steps to the window. With his back turned to them he cleared his throat again. "Doctor Cameron, would you like to contribute? Playing the Sleeping Beauty is soooo not going to make me kiss you. The right diagnosis might though."

Cameron gasped and licked her lips. "Um, I... agree with Chase. He has no other symptoms, could be his diet and lifestyle choices."

"Jeeesus!" House burst out and turned to look at her angrily. "Lifestyle choices? Are you even a doctor or you bought the fancy lab coat on Black Friday at the mall?"

The three young doctors went silent as they watched the unexpected outburst of anger.

"Can you get even more useless?" He yelled some more before calming down a little and sending them to run the tests and take patient's medical history.

Chase, Foreman and Cameron walked out of the conference room as quickly as they could and as they walked through the corridor Chase growled.

"What the hell is going on with him? He was somewhat bearable the last couple of weeks, I even thought of buying him a Christmas gift this year... damn."

"He's always been cranky, Chase... just ignore him." Foreman answered with a shrug.

"He even yelled at Cameron... that's never happened before." Chase said with a frown and pushed the elevator button.

"Because she agreed with you..." Foreman snorted. "Don't worry, Cameron, you're still his favorite."

Cameron remained silent and looked at the floor not knowing what to say. She definitely wasn't his 'favorite' but she was worried his mood might have changed because of something she had done. He was really angry the day before when they talked in the doctors' lounge and it was possible it was because how rude she was to him. Leaving without a note, not replying to his text, not wanting him to help her with playing. But why would it bother him? He was happy being alone, playing stupid games or watching General Hospital... it didn't make any sense to her.

"I'll talk to the patient and get the medical history... you run the tests..." She said as soon as they walked out of the elevator on the third floor and turned right disappearing through the door.

* * *

On Wednesday they were no closer to solving the case when Chase told Cameron to go and have lunch claiming she looked hungry.

She sat down at one of the tables in the cafeteria and ate her Club Sandwich slowly while reading a silly magazine she took from the Clinic.

"Can I join you?" She heard someone ask her and she looked up to see a tall man in his early thirties.

"Um, sure, I guess." She replied with a soft smile.

He sat down across from her and gave her a warm smile. "Hi, I'm Andrew... Andrew Lewis. The new surgeon." He reached out to shake her hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Allison." She said and withdrew her hand from his.

"Doctor Cameron, I know." He said and shifted in his seat. "You work for House."

"Yes." She nodded and grabbed her sandwich playing with it in her hands.

"How's that going?" Andrew asked and chuckled lightly. He was very attractive, tall and slim, with mid-length brown hair, and deep brown eyes, clean shaven and anytime she looked at him he gave her a beautiful broad smile.

"House's okay..." She said unconvincingly and nibbled on her sandwich.

Andrew got the hint and nodded. "Sure... I didn't come here to talk about him anyway." He said with a smile and took a sip of his soda.

* * *

Wilson saw House enter the hospital and waved at him. "1:30, very impressive..." He said with a smirk and shook his head. "I can't believe Cuddy's still somehow putting up with your irresponsibility."

"What can I say? She's got it bad for me." House snapped and popped two Vicodin in his mouth with an annoyed growl.

"Oh, please... don't flatter yourself." Wilson grinned shaking his head.

"Well, we made a deal... I promised not to tell she's in fact a dude." House shrugged making Wilson roll his eyes. "Are you telling me you haven't noticed? The strong jaws and gruff voice?"

"Whatever... I just thought you had a case. You should be here."

"What for? I got Beavis & Butt-Head on my team... oh yeah, and the girl. Besides, the guy has had multiple heart attacks and is still alive, another one or two won't kill him. Where are you going?" House finished and looked at Wilson.

"Lunch..." Wilson replied and made his way through the corridor.

"Awesome... Sounds like a good start of the day." House said and followed him.

* * *

They entered the cafeteria and waiting in the line Wilson looked at House. "Oh, I've heard you were being impossible again. What's going on?"

"Huh? I'm practically a ray of sunshine on a cloudy day..." He growled deciding whether a burger or a Reuben would be a better choice.

"I talked to Foreman yesterday. He said you even yelled at Cameron..."

"She's the easiest to yell at." House replied and faked an indifferent shrug.

Wilson didn't say anything else and a moment later House turned to look at him catching him with a wide smile and a mischievous expression on his face. "Speaking of..." Wilson murmured and motioned for House to look at the other side of the room. House followed his gaze and he froze when he took a glimpse of two young doctors talking and laughing.

"I knew he was after her." Wilson added and laughed.

"Who the hell is that?" House hissed, his eyes never leaving his subordinate and the Prince Charming of PPTH.

"Lewis, the new surgeon. All the nurses are crazy about him ..."

"Oh, how saaaaad... No more fun for Mr. 'I-fuck-nurses-before-my-wives-find-out-and-divorce-me'. On the bright side, looks like you will live happily ever after from now on." House said as he watched the young immunologist, _his_ young immunologist and the new surgeon. Lewis told Cameron something and she burst out laughing. "Get me a cheeseburger." He told Wilson and limped to his employee and her date.

By the time he got there he saw the new surgeon offering Cameron his onion rings and House cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Doctor Cameron... May I ask you what the hell you are doing here when our patient is upstairs dying?" He said in an unpleasant tone and adjusted his grip on his cane, fist clenching so hard his knuckles turned white.

"Oh, House... Hi." She said with a surprised expression on her face. She took a deep breath and was sure she started blushing immediately.

"I asked you a question." He said before Lewis stood up and turned to shake House's hand.

"Doctor House, I'm Doctor Lewis." He said in a confident tone as his eyes narrowed at Cameron's boss.

House never returned his handshake, in fact he didn't even look at him... his eyes stayed on Cameron who was looking up at House not knowing what to say. He was grouchy and unhinged but being mad at her for eating wasn't really like him.

"Chase is with the patient. And he is stable. I... I mean the patient." She said and forced a smile as she saw from the corner of her eye that Andrew sat down slowly still watching House with a certain disdain.

"Chase is an idiot. He can't be trusted around patients." House answered back.

Cameron wanted to object it was the same thing he had told _her_ the previous day but her sense of decency stopped her. Instead, she gulped and stood up. "Okay." She nodded and sneaked past him, anger bubbling inside her. She felt like a four-year old caught stealing toys in kindergarden and being told off.

"Allison, you didn't finish your sandwich." Lewis called at her and she turned with a soft smile.

"I'm not hungry anymore. Also, our boss takes a great pleasure in finishing our meals anyway." She said and her eyes wandered to House as her smile slowly disappeared.

She said goodbye to the surgeon and left quickly.

* * *

The day went on with House trying to avoid his team, this time he even voluntarily showed up for his clinic hours and then spent the rest of the day at Wilson's office playing on his Gameboy and paging merely Foreman to keep him posted as he seemed like the only duckling he was able to deal with at the moment.

At about 8 PM he grabbed his backpack and left the hospital and limping to his car he made out a couple standing on the other side of the parking lot. House stopped and watched as Lewis opened the door for Cameron and she got in his silver Lexus.

* * *

The next morning House jerked as he heard Celine Dion shrieking 'My Heart Will Go On', the horrifying noise coming from under his bed where he had left his cell. The ringtone for his team. He liked changing the ringtones according to the patient's symptoms and he sat up on the bed with a growl before answering the phone.

Their patient was now in a coma. House took a quick shower and drove to the hospital to find Chase and Foreman sitting in the conference room with concerned expressions on their faces.

"He had a stroke." Chase said when House walked into the room and took off his jacket.

"Now what, House?" Foreman asked with a frown while House walked to the whiteboard and erased everything.

"Differential diagnosis... we have to start over." He said taking the marker. "Did you call Cameron?" He asked while writing the symptoms down trying to sound indifferent but the truth was ever since he saw her getting in his car he couldn't stop thinking about it. He was angry. But why? Could have been he hated young pretentious jerks in sport cars who get a kick out of taking advantage of women. Yeah... that was it. He was sure that a heartbroken Cameron had to be a million times more unbearable than the day-to-day Cameron he was already familiar with.

"She's not coming in today." Chase said and pointed at the whiteboard. "It's got to be a blood disorder."

House turned slowly and narrowed his eyes at the young Australian. "Blood disorder? Really? And what do you mean by she's not coming in? We've got a dying patient."

"She said she wasn't feeling well..." Foreman jumped in. "It's really the high blood pressure... But his liver is shutting down as well."

"Is she sick or what?" House asked ignoring the dumb ideas about their patient. Cameron was never sick... and even when she was, she always came to work. His mind wandered back to the scene he had witnessed in the parking lot the night before and he felt a pang in his stomach wondering what it meant.

"She didn't sound very well... we don't need her here, House. What we need to do is to retrace our steps... maybe we triggered it by giving him the Beta blockers."

"Did she call from home?" House asked absentmindedly rubbing his face.

"What? I don't know..." Foreman snapped. "And the Beta blockers wouldn't cause the stroke."

House shook his head and took a deep breath. He had to stop thinking about her and focus on the patient instead.

* * *

House raised his hand and knocked on the door with the handle of his cane. Three soft taps... nothing... three louder taps... still nothing. He sighed and went on pounding on Cameron's door until she opened it slowly and bit her lower lip. She was wearing a cream-colored pajama pants with a ridiculous 'horses wearing boots' graphic and a long-sleeved black plain T-shirt, her hair tied in a French braid. He looked at her and frowned imperceptibly.

"Looks like a bad cold." He said dispassionately commenting on her red nose and puffed eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't make it to work." She whispered and gulped. "I can't come t...tomorrow either." She added and looked at her bare feet.

House's gaze followed hers and he sighed. "We cured the patient." House said waiting for her reaction. He saw her lips forming a restrained smile as she looked at him again with a soft nod.

"Congratulations." She said and grabbed the door closing it slowly, which surprised House. No questions about the disease their patient had? No questions about who figured it out? No more apologies for ditching work? Something was not right. He took a step forward making sure Cameron wouldn't have time to close it before he got into her apartment.

He walked in without her asking him to and looked around. Her living room was light and clean... there was a big black sofa with a lot of colorful cushions, a small wooden table, a big bookcase and a lot of plants and photos. He took a few more steps before turning to her and watching her.

Cameron just stood there not knowing what else he wanted from her. She didn't want to talk to him... she didn't want to talk to anyone.

"Are you okay?" He asked breaking the awkward silence and she nodded turning away from him quickly. "You sure?"

"House... I am not feeling very well. I'd like to...to offer you a drink but I think... I am coming down with a flu and..." She never finished the sentence and walked slowly over to her bookcase just to do something.

House rolled his eyes and limped to her couch glancing at the screen of her laptop on the table. He wanted to comment on an inappropriate video she might have been watching but the words died in his throat as soon as he read the first line on the word processor.

"Cameron, what the hell is that?" He let out and grabbed the laptop turning it and she looked at him again. It wasn't a cold. She had been crying.

She gave him a sad smile and blinked away the tears.

"I quit." She said softly with a sigh.

House couldn't believe it. He had no idea what was going on with her, she had been acting weird the whole week but this was something he was not expecting.

"Why?" He raised his voice slightly.

"I... I'm moving back to Chicago." She said and walked over to her round leather armchair leaning against it. "I meant to...to tell you."

"Why?" House repeated unable to hide his shock.

She tried to smile but released a quiet gasp instead as a tear rolled down her cheek and she wasn't sure she was able to talk about it.

He noticed the desperate expression on her face and limped closer to her stopping at a safe distance waiting for her to say something.

"Remember I told you about my Grandma?" She whispered and House nodded. "My Mom called last night... My Grandma had a st...stroke which triggered the Alzheimer's disease and she now lost almost e...everything of what she still had." Cameron finished the sentence and wiped the tears with the back of her hand.

House knew he should say he was sorry, he should say something nice but he couldn't because it didn't make any sense. She wasn't being rational - quitting her job to be with someone who doesn't remember her? Cancer, severe injury - that he could understand. But an untreatable illness like Alzheimer's?

"But that's not treatable... there's no point for you to be there." He said knowing it probably wasn't the best thing to say.

She blinked and widened her eyes before letting out a snort. "Why?!" She exclaimed. There it was, it _definitely_ wasn't the best thing to say.

"Yeah, I mean... there's nothing you can do for her now and there are no departments of diagnostics in Chicago." He said in what he thought was a conciliatory voice but like many times before in his life, this time it didn't seem to do the trick either.

"It's my Grandmother! The job is not important, dammit." He had never seen her that upset, she was a trembling and sobbing mess and he wished he knew what to do. But he didn't.

"You can't quit."

"What?! Of course I c...can." She stammered angry and desperate at the same time.

"I don't like change." He said watching her.

She let out a growl and walked quickly to the door opening it. "Leave, please." Her hand trembled on the door knob and House sighed and limped slowly to her grasping the door and closing it again gently before taking one more step forward and looking into her eyes. He wasn't thinking straight... on one hand he was glad her absence at work wasn't because of a hot night with the new doctor but on the other that wasn't what he was hoping for either.

"I don't want you to leave." He said softly and leaned closer to brush his lips against hers without giving it much thought. It wasn't really a kiss, rather mere brushes of his lips against hers and he felt her lips tremble but to his surprise she didn't pull back. He propped his cane against the wall and while he wrapped his arms around her waist he deepened the kiss a little. She tasted sweet, just like all the forbidden fruit always did.

She started kissing him back tentatively, slowly and gently as her hands pressed against his chest.

Then, out of nowhere, she pulled back and looked at her feet.

* * *

 **Thanks again for the reviews... I'm sooo grateful for the feedback. If you happen to have a few extra seconds, please leave me another! Thanks.**


	8. Author's Note

Author's Note - Hello there, I am _really_ sorry about this misleading update but as you can see, it's not a chapter. I've been sitting here trying to write another chapter aaand... **nothing**. I have no idea where this story is going. :( I am sorry about it, if you have any ideas, feel free to let me know because frankly I am lost.

Sorry again.

:(


End file.
